


白水仙

by sieveko



Category: WTF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieveko/pseuds/sieveko
Summary: *魏白前提的双白水仙*猫兔一起玩棒棒





	白水仙

今天魏大勋还是没回家。

兔兔本来在自己窝里打盹睡得正香，没想到猫推门进来了。

平常睥睨众生摆冷脸的猫咪迷迷糊糊地往床上一趴，整个脸都埋进柔软的枕头里，深吸一口气，耳朵抿着，身后的尾巴却立起来，抬头时露出半张脸，脸颊红扑扑的眼睛泪汪汪的。

那副模样兔兔一看就明白是怎么回事，这猫发情了。

兔兔眯着眼睛，忍不住变成人形开嘲讽，“笨猫，大勋不在你发情给谁看？”

那是张和趴在床上的少年一模一样的脸，现在还带着几分嘲笑意味便与平时的猫更像了。猫和兔因为人形过于相似，兽类的耳朵和尾巴成了仅存的区分点，所以他俩变成人的姿态时都不会把耳朵和尾巴收起来，这也导致了穿着习惯的不同。兔兔耳朵长，不喜欢戴帽子；猫的尾巴长，不愿意穿裤子。

如今猫尾巴立起来，双丁内裤使臀缝间流出的水光暴露无遗，发情中的猫哼哼唧唧着在床单上蹭，觉得不够爽又把枕头塞到腿间挺胯动腰地磨。

切开黑的兔子凑近去看热闹，还在语言上刺激猫，“骚水都流出来了，好可怜，要我帮你拿按摩棒堵上吗？”猫咪呜咽着背过手去在臀肉上掴了两掌，夹紧枕头羞于再动，想把坏兔子推到一边却因闻到了熟悉的味道而改成拽着兔的领口把兔拉下来，发情的猫咪在兔子胸口嗅到了伴侣的味道。

“你身上大勋的味道好浓啊，”猫咪思维迟缓依旧想出了反击兔子的办法，“你又偷大勋要洗的衣服来做窝了？”

看你可怜让你占一会便宜就不错了，你还敢威胁我？？原本嚣张的兔子瞬间恼羞成怒，不再肯容忍猫咪在自己胸口蹭来蹭去，“你起来！！认清人！别蹭我！！对着我撒娇求欢没用，我告诉你！！”

猫咪两腿松开枕头去寻兔子的大腿蹭，抱紧兔子，埋胸，手臂勒得有点紧，急得兔子直叫喊，“啊，你别压我肚子！！我和大勋的孩子！你就是看不惯我能给大勋生崽，呜，放开！！”

生什么生，你就是又闹假孕。猫咪不为所动。

两只小动物纠缠在一起，在大床上折腾了好一会才消停。猫咪撑起上身看着躺在床上眼角挂泪牢牢护住肚皮的兔子，闻不到大勋的味道只好想别的措施，他突然想起了一样东西，遂转身在床头柜最下层深处扒拉。

兔子蜷缩在床上，感觉被晾了好久，才刚刚放松下来睁开眼探查情况便被猫爪拿着的玩意儿吓得一颤。

按摩棒你自己用就好，怎么会有这么长还两端都做成龟头形状的！？

猫咪并没有给道具消毒的空余，直接拆了两个套将按摩棒裹起来，抓住本能想逃的兔子后腿往回拉，兔兔臀瓣从套头衫的下摆露出来，出乎意料的真空省了一个步骤，猫咪借助正好特方便的姿势把端头抵进兔子后穴。

“疼！！！！”一点扩张安抚都没有就被侵犯难受到兔子蹬腿，猫咪没理他，把按摩棒往兔子里面怼得更深，等到兔子放弃挣扎一动不动翘着被塞着双头龙的屁股哭，猫咪才松开抓着兔子腿的手。

猫咪转过身去调整距离，扶着还在外面的那半截按摩棒插进自己后穴，发情期的穴里湿滑，纳入东西时不疼，只有饱胀的满足。猫咪舒服地呻吟，晃腰让按摩棒抽动起来，牵连另一端还没适应的兔子哀哀叫唤。

后穴里生理上的舒爽和兔子求饶带来心理上的舒爽，猫咪的叫床声放荡，动作幅度更大，假阳具在穴里进进出出带出许多汁水。长长的道具主要是靠兔子没扩张开的肉道缠住固定的，随着兔子逐渐适应，在猫咪的臀瓣撞过来时发出的喘息越发柔媚，兔兔一手捂着肚子，一手偷偷去握住玩具中间慢慢抽送，事到如今已然反抗不能，那就享受一些吧。

猫咪没管兔子的小动作，照旧只图自己爽利，大幅度的抽插满足不了他之后便狠狠向后撞上兔兔屁股，抢走多半根按摩棒含入穴里，还拨开束缚的内裤套弄自己同样在滴水的前面。兔兔因这一下狠撞缩回了手，穴里少吃了一段，焦急地也学着往后顶，但穴肉还是偏紧，要不回来失去的吃食，只得委屈兮兮的吸着剩余的这截晃屁股，憋屈到猫咪的贤者时间过去了都没成功射出来。


End file.
